<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>To the Stars by Squish13</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24257947">To the Stars</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squish13/pseuds/Squish13'>Squish13</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Little Witch Academia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Historical, Arranged Marriage, F/F, F/M, Historical Figures, Titanic - Freeform, everyone dies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:20:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,654</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24257947</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squish13/pseuds/Squish13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>They say that every time you see a shooting star, it's a soul going to heaven.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Diana Cavendish/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari, Diana Cavendish/Louis Blackwell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 100 Years</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Well this is the first thing I've made for this fandom.  It's also the first thing I've written in over a year, so forgive any of my mistakes, I'm still shaking that rust off.  Also, my prologues are notorious for being incredibly short.  Things are definitely gonna get longer as we go.  So, without further ado, let's dive on in.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>No matter how many times she made this dive, Croix never tired of the sight.  A magnificent beast, a majestic beauty lying on the seafloor.  One which had been rotting away for the past century.  Rusticles clung to its metallic surface, growing each and every year.  Despite their beauty, they were also a grim reminder of the horrible reality.  Time was running out.  She couldn’t keep doing these expeditions forever.  The bacteria which were devouring the structure had made it unstable, and eventually, there would be no ship left to go back to.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She sat focused on the screen before her, a feed of live video from the rov which was exploring the ruin, carefully navigating through the somber corridors.  Once rich environments that had hosted a lively people above the surface had now been claimed by the ocean and its creatures.  What she would give to have been there herself.  However, her goal was something else, something of far greater worth than just experience.  And so, as they located the stateroom, Croix could see her prize before her already.  The safe was right there before them, perfectly intact, even after a hundred years.  And within, it would lie.  A diamond to which no other treasure compared.  A piece of the crown of some ancient queen, and chipped down until it had finally been fitted into a necklace.  It had led many lifetimes until finally finding its resting place.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As they made their ascent, Croix thought of how her efforts were to finally pay off.  She would have everything.  Everything that was, and everything that could be.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But it was not to be.  Nearly half a day underwater, and her efforts had all proven to be in vain.  There was nothing.  Nothing left inside that cursed safe that was of value, anyway.  Well, there was one thing, but it didn’t get her any closer to the diamond’s location.  She sighed as she looked at the drawing.  Of course, the subject was long dead.  Lost on the ill-fated vessel.  And the diamond with her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Miss Meridies?”  Called one of her assistants.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was not in the mood for this.  “What?”  She snapped.  “This had better be important.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, y’know that broadcast, y’did?” He opened.  “Some lady called.  And trust me, you wanna hear this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She sighed, rising from her seat to take the sat phone from his possession.  “This better be important.” She remarked before raising it to her ear.  “Hello there, ma’am.” She opened politely.  “What has you calling our organization today?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I was wondering if you had found the Grand Triskellion yet.”  Came the voice of an elderly woman on the other end of the line.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Croix nearly dropped the phone right then and there.  Everyone who knew about that were either dead or on this boat.  There was just no way this random woman could know.  “And… how might you know about the Grand Triskellion, Ms….?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rosen.  Diana Rosen.  And I know because that’s my picture.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Croix couldn’t recall any passenger with the surname Rosen, and beside that, the picture’s subject was some Diana Cavendish, who was never accounted for after the ship went down.  But perhaps?  “Would you like to meet in person, Ms. Rosen?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The following morning, a helicopter arrived on the deck of their ship.  Croix stood eagerly to meet this woman who seemed to know so much about the object of her desires.  Of course, all her crew were opposed to the idea of letting this woman aboard.  All she ever heard from them was that this woman was just a liar, just wanted attention, only knew because she did some research online, that if it was her she’d be too old.  The list went on and on.  But something in the back of Croix’s mind told her that none of that was the case, that this woman was genuine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now before her was that elderly woman she had spoken to over phone, looking at her with calculating blue eyes.  “A pleasure to finally meet, Ms. Rosen.  And welcome aboard the Noir Rod.”  Croix offered in greeting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No need to be so formal, dear.  Please, call me Diana.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Diana then.” Croix said with a smile.  “I’m sure we will get along just fine.”   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“After she’s had some rest. It has been a long ride.”  Said the woman’s nurse as she grabbed the wheelchair her patient was sitting in.  “Come on now,” she addressed the woman.  “Let’s get settled in.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course.” Remarked Croix as they headed to their quarters.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She followed the woman to her room, watching as the nurse unpacked all of the woman’s belongings.  Countless knick-knacks and whobobs, but also many pictures.  A young woman who greatly resembled that in the drawing.  Her mind was settled.  This woman was it.  She’d held the diamond the night the ship went down, and if anyone knew where it was now, it would be her.  Put on your best face, Croix had to remind herself.  She could do this.  If she worked this woman just right, she could get everything.  For now, she’d give the woman some time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She retreated to her study, and spent her day perusing over the artifacts they had brought up from the bottom over the course of several trips.  Grim reminders of what was.  And much like the ship, she had almost lost herself.  It was the announcement of her guest’s arrival that pulled her out of her own head.  And so she watched the woman as she picked out these objects, commenting on what each one of them were to her in an age long passed.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Croix had grabbed her recording device before heading towards the woman, and taking a seat beside her.  This was it.  “Are you ready to tell us about Titanic, Diana?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s been one hundred years.”  She replied with a far off look in her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s okay.” Croix reassured. “Just, whatever you can tell us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With the raise of an eyebrow, she turned her attention right to Croix. “Do you want to hear this story or not, Miss Meridies?”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Ship of Dreams</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I shouldn't be promising longer chapters.  The chapters will be as long as I make them!  Anyways... without further ado, let's go!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>There she sat in the motor car, the ideal noblewoman of Britain.  Quiet and reserved, such as expected of her.  Seated to her left was her fiance.  The son of a British politician, and an arrogant lout, Louis Blackwell.  Yet he wasn’t the only detestable one whom she shared this space with.  To her right was the last adult member of her family, the one who had been pushing her into this marriage for the sake of the clan.  Daryl, her aunt.  At least for the benefit of her sanity, she wouldn’t be sharing this trip with her cousins, as they had been spending their time on holiday in grand ole Paris.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Diana shifted her gaze from the passenger cabin to the busy Southampton streets.  The hustle and bustle of hastened crowds readying for the maiden voyage of Titanic.  As they made their stop, she knew she would then join the crowd.  Louis stepping out first, and holding a hand out like a gentleman for her to take.   On finally stepping out onto the open streets, she could finally get a good view of Titanic.  A wonderful beast who lived up to her name.  Passengers were climbing up to their decks from the gangways, and cranes were busy loading cargo.  Diana closed her eyes and let out a hum at that moment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh please, this one hardly compares to Mauretania.  Of course it was all talk.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aunt Daryl.” Diana sighed before Louis grabbed her shoulder from behind.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Never you mind your aunt, dear.  Titanic is far larger than Mauretania.  And far more luxurious.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And unsinkable?” Daryl replied.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course she’s unsinkable.  The Olympic class is top of the line!  The pride of our great Empire!  And Titanic herself is a testament to that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Diana rolled her eyes.  He just kept going on and on.  “Nothing is unsinkable.” She commented, pulling away from her fiance’s grasp.  She couldn’t fathom where that myth had come from.  Never once had she heard “unsinkable” from the men who built her.  Either way, flaunting this around was taunting fate itself.  And so Diana turned to see Louis just as he finished speaking very closely with the dock staff, directing him toward their luggage, before he joined back up with the two Cavendish women.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, shall we go, ladies?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And so they did, heading to the First Class passenger terminal.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Diana remained silent as they were handled.  Swiftly and steadily, befitting their station, as her aunt might say.  As they strolled the gangway, Diana looked up at her fate.  The “Ship of Dreams” as called by many.  But while it might be a dream to many, to her it was a nightmare.  Off she was to go to a strange land, nothing but a slave to society.  Tied by the chains of duty.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Up and up they travelled through winding halls, passing busy staff and privileged passengers.  The open decks were to be their destination.  While luggage was moved to their suite, they took the time to converse with likened kin.  With the number of guests of this vessel being Yanks, at least a familiar face from home could be met, Daryl herself wasting no time on that front.  Slowly, the group made their way to the upper decks.   Crowds waved to each other from both on high, and low.  With the clock striking twelve, they would make their final farewells.  And for all the jubilation above, Diana felt empty. Down below, she watched the tugboats continue their dance, guiding this large ship out of the harbor.  And the docks which had once held them continued to shrink away.  </span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Raucous laughter filled the air as yet another patron downed their pint.  As the band played, and the chants carried on, not even the darkest of souls could hide their smiles in this lively pub.  And off in the corner stood a foreigner who had joined in the celebrations of the evening.  Tapping her foot, clapping her hands, and altogether just being one of the crowd, was Atsuko Kagari.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Despite this being her last day in France, for who knows how long, she was going to enjoy the moment.  And in this moment, her mind wandered back to everything that brought her to Cherbourg.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ever since leaving Japan, her life had been one adventure after the next.  And the people she met along the way had become some of her closest friends.  Not that they could help it, with all the situations Akko dragged them into.  Whether it was fending off a bear in Russia, or convincing the people of a poor German town that their local inventor didn’t create some giant death machine.  Though, that one was maybe her own fault, okay, both of them were.  And in Paris, she’d met her current companion, the one who’d gotten them these tickets to the States.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ay, Akkoooo!”  The devil herself drawled, the first-generation American who had been travelling Europe just like her.  Quite a character, this one.  And ever since the two met up, their troubles seemed to multiply ten-fold.    </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, Amanda.”  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Akko, c’mon!  Join the fun!”  The redhead pleaded, holding a hand out for her friend. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am having fun!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, I mean, really have fun!”  She insisted, shooting a glance to one of the barmaids tending to orders.  “You’re not gonna get quality like this Stateside.  Trust me.”  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then you haven’t been to the right places.”  Akko laughed, earning her a jab to the shoulder, her friend soon joining in with her laughter.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It wasn’t much longer before they boarded their vessel.  And even steerage, Akko noted, or Third Class as the crew of Titanic called it, was the best provision either of them had ever experienced.  Not that Akko had much to compare it to.  Her trips, well, not all of them were paid for.  Never had she stolen tickets, but she certainly wasn’t averse to stowing away on the odd trade ship here or there, or carriage, or train.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Out on the open deck, Akko could just sit back and relax.  Up above were the posh First and Second Class passengers watching the peasantry below.  Peasantry such as the tired parents guiding their exuberant children around; or the rowdy immigrants playing a makeshift game of football.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Beside her, Amanda was chatting with some Irishman about something she couldn’t quite make out.  But as she turned her attention to ask just what they were talking about, she saw her.  Some First Class girl.  An angel sent down from above, more like.  She looked sad, Akko noted while tilting her head to the side.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Akko, Akko…”  Amanda interrupted, waving her hand in front of the Japanese girl’s vacant face.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Huh?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You were completely lost there.  What’s on your mind?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Akko looked up to where the blonde had been before, having disappeared from sight.  “Nothing.”  She answered.  “It’s nothing.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Amanda looked back to where Akko had been staring before looking back to the girl with an unsure expression.  “If you say.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Inside, Akko was in turmoil.  It was nothing, right?  Why should she be concerned with some rich girl?  Shaking these thoughts away, she went for her sketchbook.  That would take her mind off these things.  Drawing always took her mind off her worries.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Initially I wasn't going to have Akko's pov.  It was just gonna be Diana, but then I started struggling writing JUST her perspective on things, and decided "let's add Akko!"</p>
<p>So, Comments, Likes, Subs!  All of those make a happy writer!</p>
<p>This is your lovely Squish wishing you all a grand day!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Precipice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>!!!!!  I'm gonna put a big ole TW on this chapter.  Everyone has a breaking point, even those we think are the strongest in the world.  !!!!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Diana looked out over the ocean from her perch up above.  It was calm, serene, almost like a portrait.  She could just look out over the still waters on the horizon as they met the cyan sky which was brushed with streaks of white.  Clouds rolled lazily overhead as she soaked in that salty sea air.  One sigh, she released, before looking down to the crowd below.  Many of them were busy with some makeshift game they had set up, but her true attention was over the observers.  And was that brunette looking at her?  She could swear-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Diana, there you are!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before she knew it, Diana’s wrist was firmly grasped and she was being dragged away from the railing.  Roughly, she was then turned to face the one who had disturbed the small amount of peace she had found.  “Louis.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What were you doing out there?”  He asked, as he led the two of them down to their stateroom.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before she could even open her mouth to reply, he was jabbering on already.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Never mind that.  It’s not important.  What matters is that you’re here.” He said, as they continued down the halls to their stateroom.  They arrived quickly, and Louis thrust Diana toward her maid, who had been cleaning the space prior.  “Dress her for the evening.” He ordered.  “Daryl wants her ready for an evening with the ladies.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he slammed the door behind him, Diana felt her stomach sink.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was dressed in her finest that evening.  Beside her, Daryl sat, and gossiped joyously with the two other occupants of their table, a certain Countess of Rothes, and Lady Duff-Gordon.  It was dreadful conversation really.  Her aunt dominated most of it.  At least, that’s what Diana felt.  How much longer would she have to suffer this? All her life, practiced and perfect.  A shining example of higher society.  Yet she was merely living some sort of facsimile.  Every day, the same people, the same routine.  And her future…?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Diana breathed deeply, even as she felt like screaming out for something, someone to come save her from this nightmare.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you well, Diana?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looked up to the Countess, who was the only one looking at her with any hint of concern.  “Quite fine, Noël.” She calmly answered.  “Though I am feeling quite exhausted.  I believe I’ll retire early tonight.  Thank you for the concern.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She left with as much grace as expected, but once out of view of her aunt, everything came crumbling down.  Diana flew to her stateroom, trying as she could to hold back the tears which threatened to spill over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anna?  Anna?”  She cried, as she made her way to the vanity.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But she was alone.  So dreadfully alone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She had to release herself from these bindings.  This hair, pulled into a style she had no care for.  She ripped it out of its trapping.  These jewels hanging around her neck and wrists.  Each one of them must be shed.  And this dress, oh so tight, was the most constrictive of all.  She couldn’t even get it off on her own.  She looked up in the mirror, and what she saw disgusted her.  Her heart clenched, and each breath felt like it would be her last.  The world came crashing down as tears cascaded and her hands curled around her broken form.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Diana didn’t care who looked at her as she ran down the promenade to the stern.  They didn’t care about her.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As each light streaked by on her path, Diana knew it would be over soon.  Just let it end.  She couldn’t do this.  Not anymore.  Soon, she was met with the final railing.  Her final obstacle.  The only thing separating her from the blackened abyss below.  She grabbed the rail with shaking hands, and took her first step.  This was it.  Another step, and her heart was racing.  And now climbing over the side, she stood at the precipice.  She let out a shaky breath as she listened to the churning water below.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t do it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Diana looked back to the source of the voice.  Just a small brunette.  Some asian girl.  “Leave.  Please, just leave me alone.”  But she just stayed there and watched.  “I swear, I’ll jump.”  She threatened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No you won’t.”  The girl replied, taking another step forward.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Who did this girl think she was?  She didn’t know how to respond.  “I’m sorry, what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, you would have done it already.” The girl boldly stated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Diana shook her head, perplexed with how this girl was acting.  What was she doing anyway?  Thinking that she could just barge her way into a situation as delicate as this.  “Huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Besides, if you go down there…  well I’m just going to fish you right out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you crazy?”  Diana commented, receiving a shrug from the girl in response.  She looked back down to the waters below, and the massive drop it would be.  “The fall alone is enough to kill you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe.  Maybe not.”  The girl responded.  “But honestly, with how cold it is up here, that water’s not much better.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Diana felt a shiver run through her spine.  She hadn’t thought of that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ever been to Finland?”  And when Diana gave no verbal response, the girl continued.  “I have.  On my travels.”  She explained.  “They call it: The Land of a Thousand Lakes, y’know.  Bit of an understatement if you ask me.” She giggled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Diana had no idea what she was on this tangent about, but she listened nonetheless. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You see, I was on one of those lakes with a friend at the time.  Everything was all frozen over, and she kept telling me not to go out too far, but I didn’t listen.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>How long will this girl go on?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Long story short, I fell through the ice.  And that experience, well I wouldn’t wish it on my worst enemy.  And I’m really not looking forward to going down there.”  She motioned with her eyes.  “So, if you don’t mind.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Diana took hold of the hand offered to her, turning to formally meet this girl.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“By the way.  It’s Atsuko Kagari.  But just call me Akko.”  She beamed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Diana Cavendish.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well it’s a pleasure to meet you Diana… um… Diana.  Now let’s get you out of hee-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She’d slipped.  Diana had slipped and now she was screaming her lungs out.  And the worst part, she’d almost taken Akko down with her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just hold on.”  Akko said, as she held onto both Diana and the railing.  She was no weak girl by any stretch, but at this moment, the girl struggled.  And Diana flailing below her added to the difficulty.  With one great burst, Akko pulled the girl over, landing atop her as they came crashing to the deck.  Both girls were breathing heavily from the harrowing experience they both shared.  Yet both were relieved knowing that it was now over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You there!”  The girls turned their attention to the source of the voice.  Louis and several crew members and guests had arrived on the scene. “Get your hands off her!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Louis, wait, it’s not what it looks like.” Diana tried to explain hurriedly as he’d grabbed hold of Akko and pinned her to the railing behind them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not what it looks like?  I hear screaming and come to find this wretch with her hands all over my fiancee.  Now you tell me what that looks like.”  He shouted back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Diana hated to admit he had a point, but she needed to come up with some sort of story that he would believe.  And she wasn’t about to tell him why she was really here.  “Louis, I fell.”  She stated plainly.  “I slipped, and tumbled over the rail.  And if it wasn’t for Akko here, I would have surely gone over.  I sincerely apologize for causing everyone such a scare.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that what happened?”  He questioned Akko, his face nearly a hair’s breadth from hers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hai.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis released the girl from his grip, stepping back to adjust his coat.  “I suppose you’ll want some sort of reward then.”  He stated, taking a moment to think over his options.  “Why not join us for supper tomorrow evening.  See how the finer class lives.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um, yeah.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Very well then.” He said, taking hold of Diana and beginning to lead her away.  “Until tomorrow.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Diana released a breath.  She knew what Louis was playing at, and it wasn’t amusing.  She looked back, and saw Akko smiling and waving as they left.  Supper with Akko.  Why was she looking forward to it?</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>On a lighter note, I was doing some research on the guests that were aboard Titanic, and there was actually a pair of Cavendishes onboard.  Just an interesting thing I thought I'd share.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So if you wanna chat me up, or join my discord, head on here!  https://discord.gg/AQ2DJcf</p><p>Remember for likes and comments!  They make a very happy writer!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>